The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms and in particular to a new and useful recoil system For AK style and other firearms.
The inventor's previous U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,845 discloses a recoil mechanism for a gun having a frame, a barrel and a slide, the mechanism having a cylinder with a rear part with external flange and an internal diaphragm spaced forwardly of the flange and between a rear chamber and a front chamber in the cylinder. A nut is fixed to the frame and an axle has a rear end threaded to the nut and extending in the cylinder. The axle has a collar trapped in the front chamber by the diaphragm. A first spring around the cylinder, has a front end abutting the slide and a rear end abutting the flange. A second spring extending at least partly in the rear chamber has a rear end abutting the nut and a front end abutting the diaphragm. A third spring in the front chamber, is shorter in length than the front chamber and a recoil adjusting plug is used with or without the recoil mechanism.
The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 9,080,823 discloses a buffer assembly for an AR type firearm, having a rod and a cap with a forward end against which a bolt carrier pushes during a firing cycle. The cap is movable along the rod. A shock absorbing plug is attached to a rearward end of the rod for engaging an end wall of a receiver extension during an intermediate part of the firing cycle, a buffer tube is moveable on the rod, a buffer spring is engaged between the plug and the buffer tube for biasing the buffer tube toward a forward position and a counterweight is mounted for movement on the rod. A shock absorbing washer is provided between the counterweight and the cap for smoothing an impact between the counterweight and the cap at an end of the firing cycle and a counterweight spring that is weaker than the buffer spring, is provided for biasing the counterweight toward the cap.
A need remains for further improvements in the recoil and/or buffer mechanisms of firearms to improve their dynamic characteristics, and this disclosure addresses some aspects of that need.